Entre chimères et fantasmes (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: C'était ridicule et Harry le savait. Bellatrix Lestrange ne l'aimerait jamais.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Cocolita** nous a demandé un écrit sur le couple Harry/Bellatrix! En effet, Harry doit croiser son chemin et en tomber amoureux!

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Résumé: C'était ridicule et Harry le savait. Bellatrix Lestrange ne l'aimerait jamais.

Note de l'auteur : J'avoue être un peu incertaine pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il te plaira, Cocolita !

* * *

**Entre chimères et fantasmes**

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry. Maintenant qu'Hagrid est innocenté, va-t-il revenir à Poudlard ?

Le sorcier observa le jeune garçon par-dessus ses lunettes avec un sourire doux.

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, Harry.

\- J'aimerais aller le chercher, à Azkaban.

Un silence s'abattit sur le bureau du directeur. Minerva McGonagall avait presque sauté de sa chaise.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Monsieur Potter ! Vous n'avez que douze ans, Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour vous !

\- Le professeur McGonagall a raison, Harry chéri. Renchérit Molly, qui serrait toujours Ginny contre elle. Azkaban est un endroit difficile à visiter pour un adulte alors pour un jeune homme de ton âge...

\- Hagrid est mon ami. Expliqua le pré-adolescent. Je voudrais être là.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Bien. Tu viendras avec moi, Harry.

\- Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Minerva

\- Je veillerai sur lui, Professeur McGonagall.

* * *

Azkaban était un endroit horrible. Une espèce d'île en plein milieu d'une mer déchaînée, un bâtiment triangulaire noir et menaçant. Harry en avait des frissons dans le dos. Cet endroit semblait aspirer toute joie de vivre, toute envie de vivre en fait. L'air était chargé de poussière et d'humidité, les pavés étaient moisis. C'était si sombre à l'intérieur qu'on en oubliait que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. On en perdait la notion du temps, incapable de se consoler en se remémorant une aube ou un coucher de soleil. Isolés, sans repères temporels, cela devait être une torture de tous les instants. Ce n'était pas étonnant que beaucoup de prisonniers perdaient la tête avant de perdre la vie elle-même. Plus il descendait dans la prison, plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer, la cage thoracique prise dans un étau. Malgré le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait devant les grilles pour lui éviter des vues trop sordides, Harry parvenait à distinguer certains prisonniers. L'un d'entre eux, maigre à faire peur, avait les cheveux longs, la barbe hirsute. La tête penchée sur le côté, il dormait. Quelques cellules plus tard, il entraperçut une femme, dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'âge. Pâle, les joues creuses, la peau terne, ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés, sales et emmêlés. Elle portait une longue robe grise à rayures noires qui semblait terriblement inconfortable. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui émanait d'elle.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange... Lut-il dans sa tête. Bellatrix Lestrange...

Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa le sien. Des yeux sombres dans lesquels brillaient la folie qui l'habitait.

\- Tiens, un nouveau. Lança-t-elle railleuse. Ils les prennent jeunes, maintenant.

\- Bon... Bonjour, Madame Lestrange. Répondit-il d'une petite voix timide

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Madame ! Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça ! Madame ! Si tu savais pourquoi je suis là, tu m'appellerais autrement, crois-moi.

\- Allons-y, Harry. Dit Dumbledore en pressant gentiment l'épaule de son élève

\- Au revoir, Madame...

\- Oui, c'est cela, au revoir...

La sortie d'Hagrid de sa cellule et leur retour à Poudlard évincèrent pendant quelques heures Bellatrix de l'esprit de Harry.

Elle le hanta pendant tout l'été.

* * *

Quand l'esprit d'Harry n'était pas occupé par ses cours, le Quidditch ou à échafauder des plans pour sauver Buck et échapper à Sirius Black, il était obnubilé par Bellatrix. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier son visage, le charisme qu'elle dégageait, sa voix rauque. C'était ridicule, il le savait parfaitement, mais il avouait avoir un béguin pour elle. Il avait pleinement conscience de son idiotie. Elle avait l'âge d'être sa mère, il ne savait rien d'elle, hormis son nom et qu'elle était à Azkaban. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était attiré par elle, par cette aura autour d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour être enfermée ? Etait-il possible qu'elle avait été condamnée injustement, comme Hagrid ? Oui, elle avait l'air un peu folle mais qui n'en avait pas l'air là-bas ? Elle s'était moquée de lui mais il n'avait rien senti de méchant, ou alors il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il était littéralement un écolier face à une adulte. C'était normal, non ?

\- Hermione, tu voudras bien m'aider pour chercher un livre à la bibliothèque ?

Hermione sourit, ravie.

\- Bien sûr, que cherches-tu ?

\- Je veux faire des recherches sur une personne emprisonnée.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il vit sa meilleure amie se figer.

\- Harry... Comment en es-tu venu à connaître Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Je lui ai parlé, à Azkaban, l'année dernière. En allant chercher Hagrid.

\- Oh Harry... Elle est dangereuse...

\- Parce que c'est une prisonnière d'Azkaban ? Hermione, elle aurait pu m'ignorer mais elle m'a répondu !

\- Harry... Bellatrix Lestrange est une mangemort.

* * *

Quand l'esprit d'Harry n'était pas occupé par ses cours, le Quidditch ou bien à trouver comment réussir les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tout en évitant Rita Skeeter, il était obnubilé par Bellatrix. Les révélations d'Hermione l'année précédente tournaient toujours dans sa tête. Bellatrix était une mangemort. Elle avait servi l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Elle était une fervente admiratrice de Voldemort, d'un zèle incroyable selon les dires. On la peignait comme belle mais cruelle, meurtrière, telle la belladone qui avait sans doute inspiré son prénom.

\- Tom Jedusor est quelqu'un de charismatique. Se dit-il, même si cela le dégouttait de l'admettre. Il est le Hitler du monde des sorciers, un orateur manipulateur. Elle se sera sans doute laisser embobiner. Un peu comme Crabbe et Goyle avec Malefoy.

Si certains avaient pu lire ses pensées, ils l'auraient sans doute traité de machiste, comme si une femme ne pouvait pas avoir ses propres idées ! Sans se jeter de fleurs, il se pensait assez réaliste. Beaucoup de gens se laissaient mener, parce que c'était plus simple, plus confortable. C'était dans la nature humaine. Tout le monde n'était pas né avec une volonté assez forte pour mener sa propre barque. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Oh, bien sûr, il ne la blanchissait pas pour ses crimes, même s'il ignorait encore ce qu'elle avait fait. Au final, chacun avait son libre arbitre ainsi qu'un cerveau. Mais si elle était sous la coupe de Voldemort, n'avait-elle pas des circonstances atténuantes ? Tout le monde savait à quel point il lui était facile d'asservir les gens. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la voir à nouveau. Avait-elle changé ? Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était lui parler, apprendre son histoire, à la connaître. Les souvenirs qu'il en avait s'abîmaient, tellement il se forçait à se les rappeler. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir une mangemort, si elle regrettait ses actes, elle devait les regretter, sans nul doute ! Il voulait voir l'humanité en elle, la secourir si possible.

\- Je suis ridicule. J'ai quatorze ans, elle doit en avoir une quarantaine. Pour elle, je ne serai qu'une blague alors que pour moi...

Il ignorait si c'était de l'amour. Mais son inclination n'avait pas faibli en deux ans. Elle l'obsédait toujours autant. Il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle, libre, avec lui. Rien de physique n'arrivait. Ils étaient juste ensemble, dehors, et elle lui souriait.

\- Mon cher Harry... Lui disait-elle avec la patience d'une mère mais l'affection d'une épouse.

Oh oui, c'était ridicule ! Il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son cœur...

Qui se réjouit une première fois quand il apprit, un an plus tard, qu'elle était la cousine de son parrain bien-aimé.

Qui se réjouit une nouvelle fois quand elle parvint à s'échapper d'Azkaban, malgré les circonstances entourant sa liberté nouvelle...

Qui se brisa une première fois quand il apprit que celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis trois ans était retenue là-bas parce qu'elle avait torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents de son ami Neville, juste parce qu'ils combattaient du bon côté...

Qui se brisa définitivement au moment où son Avada Kedavra stoppa celui de Sirius_._

* * *

Elle se tenait là, surprise de sa réussite, avant de reculer, le fixant, un rictus mauvais émanant de ses lèvres. Ce fut là qu'Harry comprit, au travers de sa perte brûlante, que Bellatrix n'était pas innocente. Elle n'avait pas de circonstances atténuantes. Elle avait suivi Voldemort de son plein gré. Elle était mauvaise et elle cultivait cette méchanceté en elle. La Bellatrix qu'il avait aimé n'avait jamais existé, elle n'avait été qu'une chimère, un pygmalion qu'il s'était crée parce qu'il était jeune et stupide. Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas uniquement Sirius qu'il perdait, c'était aussi le peu de son innocence qui lui restait qui partait en lambeau, son amour de jeunesse qui n'avait été qu'un fantasme. Il s'était monté la tête tout seul. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Remus et la poursuivit, ses moqueries lui battant les oreilles autant que le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

\- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Chantonnait-elle

\- Crucio !

Elle tomba, il la regarda. Sa simple vue lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle le regarda, la lèvre tremblante, comme une petite fille sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il la tenait en joue. La voix de Voldemort résonnait dans sa tête.

\- Tue la ! Elle le mérite. Elle l'a tué, Harry ! Tu connais le sort !

Il se matérialisa derrière lui, elle ricana. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Elle s'échappa.

* * *

Harry observa le cadavre de Bellatrix. Tout était fini. Voldemort, la guerre, tout cela.

\- Je t'ai aimée, un jour. Murmura-t-il après s'être assuré qu'il était seul. En fait, j'ai aimé un mirage qui avait ta forme. Tu avais raison, il y a cinq ans, à Azkaban. Si j'avais su à l'époque ce que tu avais fait, je ne t'aurais jamais appelée Madame. Je ne t'aurais jamais aimée non plus.

Il se permit le seul geste d'affection et de dignité que son cœur lui intimait :

Il lui ferma les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

A dire vrai, il ne ressentait plus grand chose, hormis cette sensation de liberté et de vide.

Cet amour, cette lubie plutôt, qu'il avait entretenu pendant des années était mort en même temps que son parrain deux ans plus tôt.

Depuis, un nouvel amour, un vrai l'attendait. Une affection bien plus saine, une affection honnête.

Son cœur était désormais capable d'être complètement dévoué à Ginny Weasley.

**FIN**


End file.
